indiefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arctic Monkeys
Arctic Monkeys é uma banda inglesa formada em 2002 na cidade de Sheffield, na Inglaterra. É composta atualmente por Alex Turner, Jamie Cook, Nick O'Malley e Matt Helders. História e carreira Após ganharem suas guitarras no Natal de 2001, os vizinhos Alex Turner e Jamie Cook montaram uma banda com seus amigos da escola, Andy Nicholson, que tocava baixo, e Matt Helders, que se tornou o baterista. Sob o nome Bang Bang, eles tocavam covers de bandas, como Led Zeppelin. Após Alex assumir o vocal e a tarefa de compor as músicas, eles mudaram o nome da banda para Arctic Monkeys, tirado de um grupo do qual o pai do baterista fez parte nos anos 70. Segundo Turner, o nome foi passado de geração em geração. Após alguns concertos, em 2003, eles começaram a gravar CD demos e distribuí-los para o público. Como a oferta era limitada, os fãs copiaram as canções e as disponibilizaram pela Internet. Até um perfil da banda no site MySpace foi criado, tudo sem que os próprios membros estivessem cientes. Graças a essa divulgação viral pela grande rede, logo não apenas os amigos, mas centenas de pessoas cantavam todas as letras nos concertos. Em 2004, sua popularidade chamou a atenção da BBC Radio 1 e da imprensa britânica. Mark Bull, um fotógrafo amador local, filmou uma apresentação ao vivo e fez o videoclipe para Fake Tales Of San Francisco, lançando-o no seu site, juntamente com a coletânea Beneath The Boardwalk. Em maio de 2005 a banda lançou seu primeiro EP, Five Minutes with Arctic Monks. Em junho assinaram contrato com a Domino Records e, logo depois, tocaram no Carling Stage, palco dos festivais de Reading e Leeds, reservado para bandas menos conhecidas. Em outubro, o primeiro lançamento pela Domino, I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor, foi direto para o primeiro lugar nas vendas de CDs do Reino Unido, com quase 40 mil cópias. No mesmo mês, estamparam sua primeira capa da revista New Musical Express. O segundo disco, When The Sun Goes Down, saiu em 6 de janeiro de 2006 e vendeu 38.922 cópias, novamente alcançando o topo das vendas. Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not Mesmo com o vazamento na internet e o intenso compartilhamento de arquivos, o álbum de estreia Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not, lançado em 2006, alcançou recordes de venda. As 120 mil cópias no Reino Unido, só no primeiro dia, ultrapassavam a soma de todos os outros álbuns do top 20 do país nessa data, e a primeira semana foi fechada como 363.735 cópias. Sem deixar a poeira baixar, em abril de 2006 lançaram um EP com cinco faixas, Who the Fuck Are Arctic Monkeys?. Apesar das altas vendas, o linguajar sujo das canções resultou em baixas execuções no rádio, o que não incomodou a banda. Logo após o lançamento do EP, a banda apresentou um novo baixista, Nick O'Malley. Inicialmente, Nick apenas substituiria Andy na turnê pelos Estados Unidos, mas depois foi anunciado que O'Malley seria o membro definitivo. Em agosto, lançaram Leave Before The Lights Come On, o primeiro disco a não alcançar o primeiro lugar de vendas. Pouco depois, o álbum Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not ganhou o Mercury Music Prize. Favourite Worst Nightmare Em abril de 2007, lançaram o seu segundo álbum, Favourite Worst Nightmare, o qual no dia 29 do mesmo mês já apareceu na primeira posição nas paradas britânicas. Deste álbum surgiram três singles, Brianstorm, lançado em abril, Fluorescent Adolescent, em julho e Teddy Picker em dezembro, encerrando a digressão do álbum. Humbug Em 2008, Alex Turner, o compositor e também vocalista da banda teve seu "caderninho" de músicas roubado, o que atrasou o inicio das gravações do terceiro álbum da banda. O vocalista conta que ao tentar lembrar das letras das músicas roubadas, ele acabava criando composições completamente novas, o que segundo o proprio, resultou em um trabalho único. No final do ano de 2008, já com alguns riffs de guitarra e as canções prontas, o grupo iniciou as gravações do terceiro álbum. Contando com a produção de James Ford, que já havia trabalhado com Alex, a banda gravou Humbug que foi lançado em agosto de 2009. Suck It and See Em 6 de junho de 2011, a banda lançou seu quarto álbum de estúdio intitulado Suck It and See, que vendeu mais de 100 mil cópias no Reino Unido. Em 26 de fevereiro de 2012, em meio a rumores da gravação de um novo álbum, a banda lançou uma nova canção intitulada R U Mine? e em 18 de abril lançaram seu b-side, Electricity. Ainda em 2012, a banda foi convidada pelo duo americano The Black Keys para abrir os shows da turnê do álbum El Camino nos Estados Unidos. Em 28 de julho, o Arctic Monkeys tocou na cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos Olímpicos de Londres de 2012, e desde então seu cover da música Come Together, dos Beatles, disparou nas paradas britânicas, bem como seu álbum de estréia, Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not, atingindo o topo de vendas seis anos após seu lançamento. AM Em 9 de setembro de 2013, o álbum intitulado AM foi lançado. Um dos singles deste disco foi a canção Do I Wanna Know?, lançada em 18 de junho do mesmo ano. Membros Formação atual *Alex Turner - guitarra e vocal (2002–presente) *Jamie Cook - guitarra (2002–presente) *Matthew Helders - bateria e backing vocals (2002–presente) *Nick O'Malley - baixo e backing vocals (2006–presente) Antigos membros *Andy Nicholson – baixo (2002–2006) *Glyn Jones – vocal, guitarra rítmica (2002) Categoria:Bandas Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Arctic Monkeys